As a conventional corneal shape measuring apparatus, there is known an apparatus in which an index is projected and an imaging position of the index is obtained to measure a corneal shape. Besides, as an apparatus for measuring optical characteristics of an eye, especially as one disclosed in a patent application filed by the present applicant, there is an apparatus in which the pint adjustment of an illumination optical system is performed by use of the light reception level of a first light reception unit, and the pint adjustment of a light reception optical system is performed on the basis of the optical characteristic (S) obtained from the output of the first light reception unit (patent application claiming domestic priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 9-137630, Japanese Patent Application No. 10-146562 (JP-A-11-028188))